The 9 Biju Jinchuriki
by Mr.Stopin105
Summary: Hagoromo prophesized that a child would be born as the one to bring his children together. Years later said child is born, Naruto Uzumaki Jinchuriki of the Kyubi. On a chance meeting on his 8th birthday with said Biju, The Kyubi sends out a signal to his siblings that the child of their fathers prophecy has been born. All 9 of the Biju come together under one body, hell is loose.
1. Chapter 1

_" There is only one kind of demon in this world. Not those who tower over the tallest mountains. Not those who rule the world Eternal Demise after Death. Not those who are corrupted by their up-bringing. Oh no, this is not even close to the real demons of this world. The real demons of this world are those who destroy the lives of others, and create the image of a demon... while them, the real demons, hide in the shadows and watch their work come forth. Yes, my son, these are the true demons in this world. Never allow someone to tell you otherwise, Kurama." -Hagoromo, the Sage of Six Paths, as well as the Creator and Father of the world's apparent " Demons" known as the Bijuu._

Hagoromo, the Sage of Six Paths, the God of Shinobi, the first man to master chakra, the one to bring forth ninjutsu to the world, was completely filled with rage as he watched the world from his eternal peace in Kami's realm. His youngest, yet most powerful, son was being controlled and put to attacking the Village Hidden in the Leaves against his will. His poor 9-tailed kitsune son by the same of Kurama was being controlled by a man claiming to be Madara Uchia, and it infuriated him. His son's eyes were not his own, but that of a fully matured Magekyo Sharingan, a mutation of his own eyes, the fabled Rinnegan. The man known for keeping calm even when fighting the legendary Juubi, was slowly getting to his equally legendary limit. His children were getting captured and used as weapons for 3 whole generations. It took the man known for his calm 3 generations to even twitch his eye, but Kurama being used against his will was the last straw.

Hagoromo was about to interfere when he sensed something he had been waiting for since his birth. And by the flash of Kurama's normal eye staring at the baby in front of him, he sensed it too. His tails even calmed down before another wave of the Sharingan's forced control hit him, bringing his apparent rage back full-force. The man called the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was preparing a seal that would take his life as well as his wife's life. The reason was because he was going to summon the Shinigami to seal Kurama as well as the chakra he and his wife still had inside his son. Why seal part of his chakra along with part of his wife's? Simple. When his son unlocked that part of the seal than his parents would be able to see him as well as have a possibility to start regaining their own chakra to live inside their son's head.

Hagoromo instantly calmed after sensing the child, it was the child that was destined to bring his children back together and bring the world to peace. Hagoromo couldn't wait for the time when his children would all end up inside the child, than the 9 parts of himself that were secretly sealed inside his children would come together and give him life again. He was not selfish, far from it. He wanted to help the bringer of peace as well as gift him, when he was ready, his eyes. Yes, the blonde haired boy he was currently watching was going to be one of the most important people once he first traveled to his mind-scape. Hagoromo couldn't wait.

8 years later.

A small, blonde, whiskered, malnourished, 8-year old child suddenly lands on his butt outside of the _New Leaf Orphanage. _" You Demon Brat! Never come back either! You are officially kicked out of the orphanage! And by the way, you got your wish to be adopted." The owner stated with a devilish smirk, causing Naruto to tilt his head. " I-I-I was a-adopted? By w-who?" Naruto questioned, the words that came out of his mouth were words he never thought he'd ever say. " Hehe, glad you asked you little brat. Wanna' know who adopted you?" Naruto nodded as the man paused, " The _Streets _adopted you! You are now officially adopted by the streets of Konoha! Hahaha! Have fun living lik a homeless, poverty-stricken scoundrel!" The fat man taunted before slamming the door, ending the conversation.

Naruto stared blankly at the closed door, before his gaze hardened into an unbelievably hate-filled glare. _That son of a bitch! _( The adults did not care enough to limit their swearing around him in the orphanage, just in case you're thinking it's unrealistic for Naruto to swear.) _Why would he give me even an ounce of hope!? Errgh this day is just fucking great! _( I'll restrict him to only swearing when angry)

Naruto grumbled under his breath as he stood up and brushed off his shirt. It was a simple white t-shirt. His shorts were a deep blue and his outfit was complete with black sandals. His shirt had a whirlpool design on the back though. Naruto grit his teeth in anger and glared as he walked through the streets of Konoha towards the Hokage office before he started to think on the situation, still walking forward. _I can't tell jiji they kicked me out, he'll think I was being a bad person. Hmm... I still have to get him to sign me up for the Academy though... And now no-one will be washing my clothes, maybe I should tell him. I want a chance to make a friend and I can't do that if I smell horrendously. Need a shower too... _Naruto reasoned, hailing a possible friend over his own pride.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, 'God of Shinobi', The Professor, Sandaime Hokage, was facing his biggest enemy. Paperwork. _I wish Naruto would cause a distraction... _The old man hoped in his mind before leaning forward with an aching hand ready to sign more papers, before the door burst open with jumping Naruto and an exasperated and angry secretary. " You little... Sorry Hokage-sama, the little De- Young Uzumaki here ran past me." The secretary explained, making sure to not call him Demon in the presence of the Hokage who had claimed the boy as his surrogate grandson. " That's fine Flora, I'll allow it. Thank you." Hiruzen spoke with a soft smile, causing the secretary to bow before walking away, narrowly getting away with glaring at Naruto.

" So Naruto, what is it you wanted to see me for?" Hiruzen questioned happy that his wish had came true. " Well... Igotkickedoutoftheorphanage." Naruto spoke in a mumble, face down with his hand cupped behind him, eyes dull. Hiruzen did not like this, clearly something happened to Naruto. " Naruto what did I tell you about posture. Speak up please." Hiruzen pointed out politely, though on the inside he was worried about his surrogate grandson. Naruto looked up with slight fear in his eyes. " Th-The Orphanage kicked me out. The owner told me I was a-adopted by the Streets of Konoha." Naruto explained before looking down again in sorrow.

Hiruzen was seething. How dare the Orphange! " But Jiji, I also came here for another thing." Naruto spoke, breaking Hiruzen out of his plot to slaughter them all. " And what is that Naruto?" Hiruzen asked, trying his best to keep anger out of his voice. " I was kinda' hoping that I could get someplace to stay. I want to go to the Academy and make friends, but no one will even give me a chance if I smell bad." Naruto explained with a gleam of hope lighting his eyes. " Hmm... I could get you an Apartment Naruto. I'd give you a monthly allowance as well as instructions on how to cook, clean, and wash your clothes so that you're ready to live alone." Hiruzen offered with a warm smile, eyes closed to add to the appearance. " YATTA! Thank you Jiji!" Naruto yelled happily, managing to jump over the towering paper mountain and land on Hiruzen giving the man a crushing hug.

" Alright, here we are Naruto." Hiruzen said happily as the pair approached an apartment complex that was semi-well off. " Awwwh!" Naruto exhaled excitedly as he ran inside, examining every part of his new apartment. It was medium in size, though compared to his attic room in the orphanage it was huge to him. " Thank you Jiji!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he ran around the apartment before slumping happily on the couch. " Now Naruto, the Academy starts tomorrow. I already treated you to ramen so I want you to shower and clean your clothes so you are ready tomorrow. I'll pick you up tomorrow after the Academy so that I can bring you to buy ninja gear so that you are ready. Okay?" Hiruzen instructed with a happy smile at seeing his surrogate grandson nod happily and excitedly before allowing his Jiji to leave.

Naruto lay awake in his pajamas staring at the ceiling with a content smile, arms behind his head and gingerly looping in his golden blonde hair that was still damp from his warm shower. First one in a long time actually. His bed felt great and soft, his washer and dryer was in pristine condition, and he brushed his teeth with clean water and his own toothbrush that wasn't used to clean the floors. He felt great.

Mind-scape.

Kurama watched happily as his container had possibly the best day in his life. The great fox had a smile that rarely found itself on his face before remembering something. **_That energy he had inside him, it was the same energy that Father told us would belong to the one to bring us together. The one to bring peace to the world. Even the one to bring him back so he could help the one. And he is the required age for me to beckon him here, I think he'll actually get enough sleep for me to beckon him here. I'll do so now. _**Kurama thought before doing as he thought.

Naruto was having a great dream about the time he'd finally become the Hokage and would allow the Old man to have his long overdue retirement, when he suddenly found himself in a sewer type area with 2 sets of tubes, one that was gingerly leaking a dark red energy and another that was quickly leaking a bright, sky-blue energy. **" Ah Naruto-kun! It is good to see you." **A deep, primal voice rang through the area in a happy go-lucky tone. " Who's there?" Naruto called out, before noticing the huge 9 bars that were standing in front of complete darkness. **" There is no need to worry young one. But I want you to promise me something, when I reveal who I am I do not want you to fear me okay?" **The same voice rang again, almost, worried? " Sure." Naruto responded with a happy nod, until red, slit eyes opened that even one was nearly 5 times his size.

The eyes rose until it's body came into view, a smiling Kyubi no Kitsune. **" I am the Kyubi, strongest of all 9 Biju, youngest of all 9 Biju, but my real name is Kurama." **Kurama greeted with a happy smile before doing a head bow and staring at his container. " Well, I never go back on my promises so I won't go in the corner and cower and I won't pee, no matter how hard it is right now. So uh, Kurama was it? Mind telling me where we are? Or is this just a dream?" Naruto questioned, making the great mass of chakra laugh horrendously.

**" Ah a brave one you are Naruto-kun! Hahaha! Well in answer to your questioned, we are in your mind-scape. I was sealed inside you by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Do not hate him though, he simply did what it took to save his village. I'm sure that's something you can admire yes?"**Kurama explained, making Naruto stroke his chin in though before he lit up. " I guess I can't really blame him, I'd do the same. So what now? What do I do now that I know you are inside me?" Naruto questioned the big fox in front of him with pleading eyes.

**" Well I don't know about you, but since I will be with you until your death I figure it'd be best to have a friendship yes? Here, bump my fist with your own." **Kurama instructed, sticking his large balled fist through the bars and allowing Naruto to bump his fist, which Naruto did. A shock-wave was sent out of Naruto's body before it shifted into 8 beams. The beams of invisible energy shot towards the Kyubi's siblings telling them he found the one their father had told them about. Said Biju began to scream and bellow out to their respective containers to run towards Konoha in search of the one containing the Kyubi. The Biju would instruct them as to where the jinchuriki was, it was up to the containers to find the last container that contained the supposedly dead 9-tails.


	2. Chapter 2

**_" Remember that you are going to the Academy today Naruto-kun." _**Came a deep, primal voice laced with amusement in said blonde's head. Naruto launched out of his bed in fear and frantically looked around in confusion.**_" Do you not remember our meeting last night, Naruto-kun?" _**The voice questioned in amusement. _" Oh so that wasn't a dream. Heheh, sorry Kurama." _Naruto apologized with a sheepish look, rubbing the back of his head. After recovering from the shame, Naruto ran into the bathroom and began his new daily routine.

A group of 8 people are seen sprinting towards the Konoha gates whilst clutching their heads and grinding their teeth in pain. The two guards immediately recognized them. " Halt! What is your business!" The first guard ordered, though internally he was pissing himself. " Errgh! Ngh, Just shu-NGH! JUST MOVE!" The girl with mint hair yelled before the two guards nodded frantically and opened the gates allowing the group of 8 to run inside the city still clutching their heads in unbelievable pain. The guards only thought one thing. _Why are all of the Jinchuriki here? _

Naruto walked into his Academy class before sitting down, ignoring the conversations around him. As he sat down he thought he could hear a pained yell somewhere a little ways away from him, but he shrugged it off. However, Kurama was grinning in mischief. His siblings were on there way.

" Alright class settle down. Settle down. Errgh, SETTLE DOWN YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Iruka Umino yelled using his Demonic Big Head Jutsu. Naruto instantly stopped his conversation with Kurama about how to break it to the Hokage that he knew about said fox and stared at the chunin teacher with a scar across his nose. ( A.N: How is it that all of Naruto's teachers have a scar? Kakashi, Left eye, Iruka, Nose, and Jiraiya, the huge scar on his chest. Seriously. They all have scars. Big scars.) " Alright class. Today is a simple introduction class. Now, my name is Iruka Umi-" Iruka couldn't finish as the door and the entire wall by it exploded as 8 different people ran in clutching their heads. " Where the hell is the Jinchuriki!?" The one with blonde hair tied in a pony-tail demanded angrily, yet immediately she fell to the ground with the others in immense pain. " Aghlk!" They all yelled one by one starting with the red-haired boy as a ghostly figure moved towards Naruto. Everyone in the class, even those without experience sensing chakra, could feel the _sheer amount _being transfered by each figure that flowed into the mysterious blonde that no one knew about. Most of them were from clans that decided that Naruto could have a fair chance at friends instead of them passing on hate like the civilian parents. As the big, dark-skinned man fell, Naruto suddenly jumped up and clutched his head letting out a blood-curling scream.

Iruka was flabbergasted. First, all of the Jinchuriki burst into his Academy room demanding Naruto, whom he knew was the Kyubi Jinchuriki, and than they suddenly fall one by one as a Biju amount of chakra flows from them into Naruto before said boy screams and falls unconscious. Than, a team of ANBU as well as the Hokage run in and grab the 9 Jinchuriki before disappearing. " U-Uh S-S-Sens-sei? Wh-Wh-What j-j-just ha-happ-happened?" A pink haired Haruno girl questioned as she paled along with the rest of the kids, even the Uchia heir. " W-Who was that kid?" The Uchia Heir demanded, he struggled to not stutter but being the son of the Uchia Clan head, he had a reputation to keep. Before Iruka could answer, an ANBU shunshined into the room.

" What just happened here is a SS-rank secret of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. If any of you tell even your parents, you will be executed. If any of you talk about what happened here, you will be executed. Do not question your teacher about any of this either. The only people that are allowed to tell you are either the Hokage or Naruto Uzumaki. That is all, and we WILL go through with out threats if you tell or talk about what transpired in this room." The ANBU threatened before shunshining away leaving a confused and questioning class room all hoping to find this Uzumaki child and make him tell them. Iruka however, was worried for the boy.

Hiruzen stared at the 8 ex-jinchuriki standing in front of him. He groaned before looking down at his surrogate grandson who was snuggled up in his arms sleeping peacefully. " So you're all telling me that your respective Biju are completely gone from your bodies? Not even the seals are intact?" Hiruzen questioned, getting a response from Killer B. " Yes. All of the Biju are gone from our bodies. They all demanded to find the Kyubi Jinchuriki. They kept saying that when their sibling beckons, they will answer." B answered, serious as he wasn't rapping like normal. " I see. And you all believe that they transfered themselves into young Naruto here?" Hiruzen asked in a voice that portrayed his age. " Yes Hokage-sama." Yugito, previous Nibi host, answered with a lowered head. " Hmm, I see. I want you all to go to your homes and tell your Kages that I really did not plan this. I will allow them to know all of his progression as well as allow him to be used in their affairs as long as it is not against Fire Country. If it is against another country that is allowed use of Naruto, the rule will be whoever requests him first. I really did not plan this nor did I want this. Naruto is allowed to come to your countries per request by your Kage at any time. You are free to go." Hiruzen instructed, making even the Mizukage currently in the room bow before leaving.

Mind-scape.

Naruto stood spinning in the center of the 9 tailed beasts. " S-so I'm the Jinchuriki of all of you now?" Naruto questioned, spinning slowly as he took in all of their looks. **" Hmhmhm, Yes young Naruto-kun. You are Naruto-kun." **Matatbi, the 2-tails, answered with amusement at the adorable little jinchuriki. Naruto hummed before looking straight at Kurama, who was smirking evilly. " Kurama, you know something don't you? Why did you call all of your siblings here?" Naruto demanded, though kindly. **" Always the perceptive one aren't you Naruto-kun? Hehe. Well, I did have a reason to call all of you here, and I'm sure you're going to love it. The energy that Tou-san demonstrated to us that would be inside of the Child he spoke of in the prophecy, young Naruto-kun here holds that energy inside him. During his birth I sensed it before the ****_Uchia Bastard _****used me to attack Konoha." **Kurama finished, getting gasps from his siblings.

**" Are you sure Kurama?" **Gyuki questioned, his 8 tails swaying calmly behind him as with the others. **" I am completely sure Gyuki. It was powerful enough to temporarily break the control the Uchia had on me, even if for a short time. Damn Uchia had an Eternal Magekyo Sharingan, and that is extremely powerful. To control a Tailed Beast..." **Kurama left his statement unfinished as his siblings seemed to understand, all of their gazes turning to Naruto with excitement and hope. Naruto turned and stared each in their eyes before he slammed his right fist over his heart and his left flew behind him. " I swear to you all that if I am the child of whatever prophecy this is, that I will try my hardest to full-fill my role, whatever it may be! That's a promise, and I never go back on my promises! That's my nindo, my ninja way!" Naruto shouted up at the beasts, turning and eyeing each after he was done.

Suddenly, all tailed beasts bowed respectfully. **" We believe you Naruto-kun." **They all spoke in unison, heads bowed and feet sturdy. Than, they all moved forward until their noses made a small circle around Naruto, only giving him maybe 2 feet of space. **" We are your allies," **They began in unison before moving upwards and moving a hand onto their hearts, **" We are your family," **They continued, still in unison. The hands that were cupped over their hearts curled into fists before protruding them out, **" But most importantly, We are your friends!" **They finished in a shout as Naruto fist-bumped all of them with a huge smile on his face. " I am your friend!" Naruto shouted back happily, getting smiles even from Kurama who usually smirked.

Hokage's office.

Naruto stirred slowly to find himself in the familiar office of his Jiji. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before a voice rang into his ears, " Ah Naruto-kun, you are awake. Come, we have things we need to talk about." Hiruzen spoke in a serious voice that allowed no argument. " Yes Jiji." Naruto groaned before getting up and walking over to the Third's desk and standing in front of the man. " Naruto, * Sigh*, this is gonna' be hard to say." He began before Naruto raised a hand and stopped him. " If this is what I think it's about, I already know about me being a Jinchuriki. It happened the night you got me the apartment and I talked to the Kyubi. I also know about the other Biju being inside me, I met them while I was asleep just now. And if you're going to worry about them trying to corrupt me, don't. I'll explain everything. I only have one request before I start." Naruto paused, getting a nod from Hiruzen to continue. " I'd like you to remove the ANBU and the ROOT soldiers in this room as well as add a privacy seal."

Some time later.

" Well, that's an interesting development. I want you to tell me if anything more happens okay?" Hiruzen instructed, getting a nod from Naruto he allowed him to leave and than ended the privacy seal, before groaning and beginning the letters he needed to send to the other villages.

Naruto walked out of the Hokage tower and began to head towards the Academy. His Jiji had told him that he woke up at the perfect time, as it was the day after and the Academy would start soon. Breaking into a jog, Naruto ran towards the Academy with a smile on his face ready to face the new day.

Naruto found himself at the classroom, finding the wall lazily repaired with un-painted wooden boards before seeing a sign on the wall that said, _Students of Class 348 please report to classroom 287 for class from now on. _Sighing, Naruto turned around and began the trek to the other classroom. When Naruto walked in, the other kids were there waiting for Iruka. All eyes turned to him and widened with a questioning and begging glint in their eyes.

As Naruto sat down, all of the kids ran over to him demanding answers. " Hey, wasn't it a SS secret?" Naruto questioned the kids before they all chanted, " The ANBU said that you or the Hokage could give us answers!" Naruto groaned, _Curse you Jiji. _To add to his annoyance, the Biju inside him all roared with laughter.


End file.
